Vita somniavit
by hinazuka6
Summary: L'été de ses 16 ans, Harry se voit renié de tous, subissant ainsi la pire des tortures que son oncle lui ait faite. Le jour de son anniversaire il fait un voeux et se réveille dans un autres monde... Itachi, Sasuke et le clan Uchiwa sont toujours là et le Yondaime n'est pas mort
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

29 juillet 1996, 4 Privet Drive

_« Seul, si seul. Pourquoi suis je tout seul ? Les autres m'ont abandonné à la fin de la guerre, je me suis fait renvoyer de Poudlard pour une raison quelconque et Sirius est mort ainsi que Rémus. Je n'ai plus personne, alors à quoi bon vivre si c'est pour subir les correction d'oncle Vernon ? _

_Ah oui, je sais pour quoi, Dumbledore leur a dit de faire ce qu'il voulait puisque la guerre est fini et de ne pas me laisser mourir en lui disant que je suis une arme dont il aura besoin au cas ou. J'ai enfin trouvé le véritable visage du vieux glucosé...En y repensant, c'est assez marrant, celui que je prenais pour mon grand père me tourne le dos en me disant que je suis Son arme qu'il a bien fortifié, c'est assez risible...»_

Dans une chambre, qui ressemblait plus à une prison, avec les lourds barreaux qui barré la fenêtre et les verrous sur la porte, un enfant d'une quinzaine d'année était là, recroquevillé sur lui même, dans une mare de sang plus ou moins récente, attend sa mort, il a décidé de mourir pour pouvoir enfin avoir la paix qu'il avait tant convoité.

Mais en entendent les pas lourd dans les escaliers, il se dit que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Sa tante et son cousin étant partie, son oncle s'en donné à cœur joie.

Harry Potter ouvrit ses yeux doucement, dieux qu'il avait envie de dormir, sa porte s'ouvrit en grand et il pus voir son pachyderme d'oncle. Ce dernier avait dans les mains plusieurs chose, dans la droite, il y avait des menottes rouge, il sut alors qu'elles avait été chauffé et quand il les lui passa, l'odeur âcre de la chaire brûlé lui parvient. Puis son oncle le bâillonna et il se sentie soulever. Vernon descendis vers la cave, là il attacha son neveu au mur en étoile, dos à lui, il pris le fouet et commença à le fouetté, laissant des traîné de sang et arrachant des cris de douleurs au plus jeune, puis, au bout d'une bonne demi heure, il le tourna vers lui, pris quelque chose dans la cheminé et l'avança vers son neveu. Au bout de la tige, en grosse lettre de fers rougeoyant, le mot MONSTRE, Vernon le colla sur la peaux de son 'neveu' qui hurla avant de tombé dans l'inconscience.

30 juillet 1996, 23 : 57

Harry sorti de son inconscience à cause d'une forte douleurs sur le ventre, il pleura et se mis dans une position qui le face pas souffrir, de toute façon, il allait bientôt mourir, à cette pensé, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Oui, il allait bientôt mourir et il avait décidé de la faire à minuit le jour ou il est né.

_« Enfin, je vais pouvoir me laissait aller, j'ai mal mais ce n'est pas grave, bientôt je ne sentirais plus rien. Oui, je serais tranquille »_

Il regarda l'heure et se mis à compter, à vingt trois heure cinquante neuf, l'adolescent ferma les yeux pris une dernière respiration avant de faire un vœux :_ « Je voudrais aimé et être aimé »_, pour finalement fermé les yeux.

Sa magie sortit alors de son corps et pris le forme d'une superbe licorne, elle regarda son sorcier avant de le toucher de sa corne et ils disparurent tout les deux dans un éclaire.

Harry avait eu 16 ans et reçu son héritage magique.


	2. Chapter 1

J'espère que la fic vous plairas, c'est ma première fic donc je ne sais pas encore comment tourner les phrases et je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes, je vais faire attention maintenant. En tout cas merci pour les review...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :L'arrivé**

**Nul part, 31 juillet 1996**

Quand Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, il se trouvait dans une salle au mur vert veiné d'argent. Bizarrement, la lumière n'était pas très forte et il n'avait plus mal. En se levant, il vit une cheminé allumés dont les flammes n'étaient pas rouge mais bleu pâle, devant celle ci, un fauteuil vert émeraude était installé où une personne y était assis.

Quand il passa à côté de lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, là, devant lui, se trouvait Lui, sauf que celui ce avait de long cheveux argent qui passé au vert émeraude au pointe et ses yeux étaient vairons : une de couleur argent et l'autre vert émeraude.

La seule chose qu'Harry pensa fut _« Wouah »_, l'inconnu était vraiment beau, d'ailleurs celui ci se tourna vers lui et lui fit un doux sourire pour ensuite lui montrer un fauteuil argenté. Il s'installa et regarda l'inconnu et lui demanda :

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes nous ?_

L'inconnu le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

_- Nous nous situons dans une pièce entre ton monde et le monde où Mère veut t'envoyer pour que tu recommence ta vie. Quand à moi, je suis toi. _

_- Comment ça tu es moi, je ne comprend pas vraiment ? _

_- C'est très simple, quand tu as souhaité de partir, tu n'avait pas encore reçu ton héritage magique. _

Harry le regarda un moment, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche en «o» et baissa la tête pour réfléchir puis lui demanda :

_- Donc si j'ai bien compris je suis dans une pièce qui ne ce situe nul part et toi, tu es là pour me donner mon héritage magique. Mais je croyais que les seuls à le recevoir son ceux qui descende de créature magique hors ma mère et une née de moldu et mon père un sang pur._

_- En fait, tes parents ne sont pas du tout cela, le sang pur de ton père est pur hors ta mère n'est pas une née de moldu._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- En fait elle faisait partie d'une des dernière de sa race mais quand elle est morte le race s'est éteinte._

_- Mmh...qu'elle était sa race ?_

_- On les appelaient Isidoroilo, ce sont des créature magique née d'un Vélane Élémentaire et d'une sirène, tu as le contrôle de tout les éléments et tu peux parler toute les langues mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, les Isidoroilo sont des démons du premier cercle mais toi, tu fais partie du cercle zéro..._

_- Cercle zéro, je ne comprend pas_

_- Chez les démons, il existe dix cercles, toi, tu fais partie du plus puissant cercle et dans le monde ou tu va aller, il y a neuf démons et chacun font partie d'un cercle, pour les reconnaître, ils ont tous le nombre de queue qui représente leurs cercles._

_- D'accord mais …_

_- Il y a aussi une chose que je dois te dire, mais des que tu te réveilleras, tes souvenirs auront un peu changer._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ton nom auras changer ainsi que ton apparence et d'autres petite chose._

_- Mon … nom ?_

_- Oui, Harry James Potter est comme ton père un nom de substitution. Ton père s'appelait Minoru Namikaze et été le petit frère de Minato Namikaze, tu sauras qui c'est plus tard, mais les deux frères ne se sont pratiquement pas connu, ton père à été envoyer dans une autre dimensions que tu connais. Enfin bref, Tu t'appelle Yuki Namikaze, tu as un cousins dans l'autre monde qui se nomme Naruto Namikaze – Uzumaki et l'oncle dont je t'ai parlé. _

_- Tu es en train de dire que j'ai une famille ?_

_- Exactement mais quand tu va les rencontrer, ils font te poser des questions et lire tes souvenirs donc tu devras te laisser faire, d'accord ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Bon il est l'heure dit aller quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras changé d'apparence ainsi que tes souvenirs modifier. Mais tu te souviendras de ta transformation animagus multiple._

_- J'espère tiens si il y a bien une chose que je veux absolument me souvenirs c'est ça._

_- Ah oui, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir encore._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Toute tes blessure que ton 'oncle' ta faite, tu les auras encore mais tu vas beaucoup souffrir à cause de ta transformation donc Mère va t'envoyer le plus prés possible du village de ton oncle, OK ?_

_- Oui ..._

A la fin de sa phrase, l'héritage ce jeta sur Harry et ils disparurent dans une lumière blanche et un cris de douleurs pur.

* * *

**Village caché de Konoha, Entré**

C'était un jour comme les autres au village de Konoha, le Yondaime marchait vers les portes de sont village pour recensé les entrées et les sorties. Tous les villageois le saluaient avec respect et les ninjas lui parlaient des missions qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. D'ailleurs sont fils devrait rentré aujourd'hui avec son équipe...

_- PAPA !_

Tiens quand on parle du loup, il vient d'arriver apparemment puisqu'ils sont toujours à l'entré du village.

_- Naruto, ta mission c'est bien passé ? Comment ça va ?_

_- Oui, et toi comment ça va ?_

Il nu pas le temps de répondre car un changement dans l'air attira sont attention. Il regarda vers le ciel et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Dans le ciel, de gros nuage noir était apparue et on pouvait entendre comme des tambours au loin.

_- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?_, s'exclama Naruto

_- On dirai qu'il va y avoir une tempête ou quelque chose comme ça !_, lui répondit Sakura

_- Non, c'est autre chose, l'air a changé. _Dit le Yondaime dont le regard était toujours rivé vers le ciel.

Puis soudain, les nuages prirent la forme d'un grand cheval ailé qui descendit vers la terre. Il était magnifique, ses yeux vairons émeraude et argent les fixé et sa robe noir contrasté beaucoup avec le ciel redevenu normal. Les yeux du cheval se posa sur chacun des ninjas, qui eux, avaient les mâchoires qui tombait aux sol et les yeux grands ouvert. Puis une voix se fit entend :

_**- Bonjours, je suis Mère, je voudrais parler avec un dénommé Minato Namikaze**_

Les ninjas reprirent contenance quand ils entendirent la magnifique voix qui s'élevait du cheval. Minato sur ses gardes avança avec prudence sous les mises en garde de son fils et autre ninja venu voir ce qui se passer.

_- Je suis le Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, que me voulez vous ?_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas Yondaime, je suis la pour te demander une faveur**_

_- Qu'elle est ce ?_

_**- Avant je voudrais que tu appelle des médecins et qu'ils viennent ici le plus vite possible, sont cœur est faible et je m'épuise à le garder en vie.**_

Minato ne compris pas bien mais demanda à un ninja d'aller chercher Tsunade le plus vite possible. Au bout de cinq minute, celle ci fit son apparition et Sakura avec Shizune s'approchèrent d'elle.

_**- Merci Yondaime, mon enfant sera entre de bonne main.**_

Tous ceux présent entendirent un cris où la douleur était très facilement reconnaissable et dans un éclair un corps apparue. Avant que celui ci ne touche le sol, le cheval se transforma en une magnifique femme qui le fit lévité pour évité d'être toucher. Tsunade ce précipita vers lui, suivi de près par Sakura et Shizune mais dés qu'elles virent l'état du corps, Sakura recula et tomba par terre en larmes. Elle fut rejoins par Naruto qui la pris dans ses bras :

_- Sakura, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi pleure tu ?_

_- … _

_**- Tu la vu, n'est pas jeune fille ?**_

Pas un mot ne pouvais sortir de la bouche de Sakura mais elle hocha la tête, toujours dans les bras de Naruto. Celui ci, intrigué s'approcha du corps toujours en lévitations, il ne portait pas de haut donc on pouvait très bien voir le mot MONSTRE sur le torse de celui ci.

_- Oh mon dieu !_

_**- Je vois que tu as compris la raisons pour laquelle elle se retrouve dans cet état.**_

_- Mais que lui est il arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette état ?, _Demanda Minato qui c'était rapproché de son fils

_**- C'est une très longue histoire, donc je vais commencer par vous dire son nom... **_

_- Oui ce serai bien, _répondit Minato qui reporta son regard vers la jeune femme.


End file.
